Déjà vu
by Amon Kashino
Summary: History tries to repeat itself. New romances, old rivalries, and more drama! Rating is there just incase i continue the story.
1. Chapter I

**Déjà vu**

**By: Amon Kashino**

**Chapter I**

This was familiar, extremely familiar...

She stood in the doorway to the bathroom, her feet refused to cross the threshold. She didn't want to step in, she didn't want to know.

There was no way she would ever be able to face her family, after everything that had happened over the last year she thought she would have known better. Apparently she hadn't though, because here she was looking at the sink where a small white stick sat waiting for her.

With a shaky step she finally was in the bathroom and slowly closed in on the sink, her heart was pounding like a jackhammer and her palms were clammy. Swallowing the lump in her throat she reached out and grabbed it slowly bringing it eye level.

The tears that entered her eyes went unnoticed by her as she saw the word Pregnant on the little read out section 'fuck...'

This was the only word she could think to describe the situation, because even though she knew who the father was, she also knew she was never supposed to be with him like that. It was wrong in so many ways 'not that it felt wrong at the time...' she thought.

Shoving the stick into her pocket she went to her room and grabbed her cellphone and dialed his number as she walked down the stairs.

"Uh hey..." came his voice.

She sighed it had been awhile since they talked, they had been avoiding each other but she knew this had to happen "Ricky where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment... why are you suddenly calling me?"

"We need to talk" she said while walking out of her house.

There was a long pause before she heard him clear his throat "it's been almost three weeks, what do we need to talk about? You didn't want to talk to me the morning after."

She growled softly "I don't care I want to talk now!"

"Fine, but hurry up I have stuff to do today" he said before hanging up.

She just shook her head hanging up also 'I can tell this is going to go over real well.'

**~Ricky's Apartment~**

As he put the phone down slim feminine arms wrapped around him from behind, he was sitting on the edge of his bed as he looked back "Adrian you need to go."

The naked girl pulled back "what? Why?"

"Because I have things to do" he said standing up looking for his clothes.

Adrian frowned "who was that on the phone?"

Ricky didn't respond as he pulled on his jeans, making the girl in his bed even more frustrated "it was Amy wasn't it? Are you sleeping with her? Does Ben know?"

Ricky pinched the bridge of his nose "Adrian not right now" he looked at her "put your clothes on and leave, we'll talk later, I'll call you I promise."

Adrian started dressing but that didn't stop her from cussing at him in Spanish, when she grabbed her purse she walked to his bedroom door "this isn't over, if I find out you're cheating on me with Amy..."

"Yeah, yeah" was his only reply as he reached for his shirt ignoring the girl as she walked out of his room to the front door.

Ricky walked to his kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee, sighing to himself as he sat at the table 'why do I feel that this is gonna be really, really long day?'

He was on his second cup when he heard a knock on his door "it's open" he called out.

The door opened and he saw the a very angry teenage girl looking at him, before anything else was said she pulled a small white stick from her pocket and walked up to him slamming it on the table.

Ricky felt time slow down to a crawl.

He could see the word on the stick.

Pregnant.

His heart began to pound as the words repeated in his head 'pregnant... Pregnant... PREGNANT!'

He looked back up at her "Ashley..."


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Ashley looked at Ricky "you are such an ass!"

He was still too stunned to respond, he closed his eyes for a few seconds then reopened them to see if it was a trick or dream.

The younger girl felt her anger deflate slightly and she pulled out the chair next to him to sit down. Ricky finally turned his attention to her when she placed her head on the table and spoke softly "what the hell did we do?"

He set the pregnancy test back on the table "Ashley... fuck Ashley... I'm sorry."

She felt him move next to her and pull her into a hug, she sniffled telling herself not to cry, but everything that happened to her sister was now happening to her. The reality was beginning to set at the tears started to flow "Ricky what am I supposed to do... my dad will kill you, Amy will hate me even more..."

Ricky swallowed hard, he was thinking that George would really kill him, this was the man's youngest daughter, and he had been warned about touching her. Hell Ricky had adamantly declared that he wouldn't touch Ashley 'how did I get both girls pregnant...'

"I still love you" Ashley mumbled.

The drummer stiffened at her words, those were the words that had got them into this mess.

**~Flashback~**

Ricky was sitting in the kitchen of the house that was soon to become Adrian's house. Ashley sat next to him at the table, they had been talking and he was going to tell her that he thinks he's in love with Adrian.

Ashley looked at the window "you know that my dad might see us if he sees us in here."

"Want me to go?" Ricky asked.

She shook her head "let's just go into the other room."

He nodded and followed her into the living room turning off the kitchen light as they went. In the living room they maneuvered around the boxes on the floor and made it to the couch. The only light was the moon light coming from the windows "Ricky?"

"Yeah?" he said sitting next to her.

"I made a promise to not date anyone while I was in high school... well more of a pact" she said looking up at him.

He forgot about what he came to talk about and looked at her "why?"

She shrugged but looked at her hands that lay in her lap motionless. Ricky sighed softly "look you brought it up so let's talk, if you don't want to though that's ok."

Ashley sat silently for a few minutes but finally gave in and clasped her hands together "i thought that if I did I wouldn't like anybody or fall in love."

"But you did?" he asked softly.

She shook her head "i already was... that's the problem, so I accepted the offer to double date figuring if I dated this guy I would see that I wasn't in love with the other guy..."

"I think I kind of understand" Ricky said.

Ashley for some reason felt safer exposing this in the darkened room like telling him in the dark wouldn't make it real "but the more I thought about it, the more that it felt wrong to be with anybody but him... but it hurts not being able to be with him... is that love?"

Ricky slowly began to nod "uh I think so, well maybe... I'm not the best person to ask..."

Ashley looked up at him "it's you..."

Ricky looked into her eyes "huh?"

She couldn't believe she had said that but looked into his eyes "it's you, ok! I love you! I don't know why or how but I do!"

He was about to respond to her, he didn't know what he was gonna say but he never got the chance to think because her lips were pressed to his. He didn't even realize he was responding until he felt their tongues playing together. He was now in the passive position as Ashley pushed his shoulders back making him lay on the couch with her on top of him without breaking the kiss.

The feelings that she had hidden so well came crashing to the surface and it all seemed so surreal that she didn't think about much else but what they were doing at that exact moment.

Ricky was torn between the fight he had just had earlier with George and the fact that a very beautiful girl was now pressed to him and kissing him very passionately.

His old self began kicking in as he became more aggressive flipping her over onto the couch and pressing heated kisses to her exposed neck and throat. Her small hands tugged his t-shirt up and he gladly pulled back and helped pull it off.

After he got it off she sat up slightly and pulled hers off and barely had it off before his lips were back on hers, their skin touching and heating the others. She was moaning loudly and wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling the unfamiliar bulge in his pants press into her center made her grind up into it.

He groaned and supported himself with one arm while the other mad it's way carefully under her to unclasp her bra. She clumsy helped him pull it off while trying not to break the kiss, which was very hot but slightly rushed and sloppy.

She felt one of his hands run up her waste and midriff before slowly reaching her breast, he softly kneaded the flesh mound before moving his mouth from hers and clasping it onto her nipple.

Her back arched up into him and she bit her lip from crying out, she unhooked her legs from him and moved her hands to her pants button and zipper. That caught his attention and he sat back on his knees following her lead, the moonlight made her soft creamy skin glow and as he got his first full view of her.

In one motion she pulled her pants, panties and shoes off, she looked up blushing as she saw Ricky's dark hungry eyes travel over her body.

He got off the couch for a second to finish undressing, then he was back on her and as they resumed the kiss she felt his penis touching her inner thigh, she hadn't even thought to look at it but it really didn't matter right now.

She wrapped her legs back around him and felt his penis move to nestle between her vaginal lips, he wasn't even in her yet but when she rocked her hips she felt herself grind along his length and it caused her to gasp into his mouth.

A few more minutes of that and she was dizzy with the building pleasure, Ricky moved back and she felt his hand touch her lower region and then something began to press into her stretching her in quite a new way. She felt a slight pinch of discomfort as he pressed deeper in but it wasn't too bad, finally she felt his hips press into her. Then an all new sensation came making her make noises she didn't know she could, as he pulled back.

She looked in his eyes again, or as best she could in the moonlight, and bit her lip when he thrust back into her. Slowly the pace began to pick up and her lips were crushed by a needy and hard kiss. She started rocking her hips to match his rhythm feeling a sensation build in her lower abdomen.

**~Flashback End~**

Ricky shook himself from thought "why didn't you talk to me when we woke up on the couch at four in the morning?"

She pulled back from the hug "you know why, that wasn't supposed to happen, your Amy's baby daddy and I'm your son's aunt!"

He decided to talk more about it later "back on the other subject, are you having... what I mean is...you know keeping the baby."

It only took Ashley a little while to realize he meant abortion, her shoulders slumped "I-I don't know, I just... what are we supposed to do?"

She knew that this would change her entire family and how they thought about her and Ricky. But she also knew she was against abortion personally, so she had to keep it, but that just created a whole mountain of new problems.

"I'm going to have it" she said.

Ricky nodded before standing up and pacing "that means your family will eventually realize that you are pregnant... and then they'll find out that it's my fault."

"Our fault" she corrected and stood up wiping the last tears from her face "what if we don't tell them you're the dad?"

Ricky looked slightly crestfallen at that idea "well that would save my ass, but then what about when I have to sign the birth certificate?"

Ashley sighed "i don't know... I don't really want to have to hide from the kid that you're its daddy..."

"So, what do we do?" he asked looking at her "i want to be there for this kid like I am for John."

"So I take it you're still against adoption?" she said.

He put his hands in his pockets "yeah."

Then her whole mood turned and she glared at him "are you going to stay with Adrian? Will I have to be like my sister and rely on another man to help me, and pretty much be a single mother."

Ricky looked at his feet "i don't know."

Ashley walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him into a kiss, when they broke apart "i want you to be with me, to be with our kid if we're not giving it up for adoption."

He wrapped his arms around her "I'm still trying to be a one woman guy... I'm really trying but I don't know if I can promise that."

She almost couldn't believe her mindset at the moment or what she was about to do, grabbing his hand and moving towards his room she smirked "i can give you a family; I told you I love you... and I can still sleep with you."

Ricky was shocked by the seemingly random attitude changes and just let himself be led to his room quietly shutting the door behind them.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

George came into the kitchen and saw Amy feeding John "Hey have you seen your sister?"

"I came home earlier and she was already gone" Amy said looking towards her father "have you tried calling her cell?"

He shook his head "No I was just wondering if she'd watch Robby while your mom sleeps."

"Why can't you?" she said.

John continued to eat but his eyes darted between the two as they spoke, George sighed "I am, I was just gonna run out for a few things."

"Like?" asked Amy.

Her dad furrowed his brow "what's with the twenty questions?"

His eldest daughter shrugged "just curious... you're not seeing anyone are you?"

George scowled "Amy I know I was wrong before when I cheated, I'm not gonna make the same mistake."

She nodded "ok, just making sure..." her cellphone rang interrupting her, she quit feeding John as she picked it up looking at the caller id then to her dad "it's Ben, we're going out in a bit."

He just nodded as his daughter answered and began chatting idly with her boyfriend; he pulled his own phone out and made his way to the back yard.

**~Ricky's Apartment~**

Ashley was lying next to Ricky just relaxing in the afterglow when her phone started ringing; she leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed her pants quickly digging through the pockets. When she saw the caller id she looked back at Ricky and put a finger to her lips before answering "Yeah dad?"

"Hey where you at?" her father asked "i need a favor."

She sat up fully holding the sheets to her naked breasts "Just waiting for Griffin, I'm by the theater we're watching a movie."

"In the middle of the day?" he responded "look can you get out of it? I need someone to watch Robby."

"Why can't you, he's your son" she said "i already made plans dad sorry."

"Alright, I'll see you later honey" came his agitated reply before he hung up.

Ashley snapped her phone shut and turned to Ricky "are you going to dump Adrian?"

Ricky sighed "it's not that easy... these past weeks we've been trying to build a relationship, she says she loves me..."

Ashley rolled over and straddled the naked boy "look, I'm not sharing and I'm not fighting about this... if you want a family" she said putting one of his hands on her stomach "it's right here, but you need to loose Adrian."

He sighed "just give me some time... besides after your dad kills me for this I might not have to worry about her."

Ashley rolled her eyes "I know this pregnancy thing isn't really hitting home right now, but it's real... I want to avoid it, but I can't we still have a lot of things to talk about."

Ricky groaned "mood killer."

She smirked down at him but then sighed "look this is a mess, we're a mess... but I want this to work out, and if I didn't love you I would strangle you."

He nodded and just listened to her trying to ignore the fact she was naked and straddling him.

"and I may hate you on some level" she said hopping off him and standing up "eventually I'll take my anger out on you, so right now you better enjoy my mood and talk some things out with me."

He nodded solemnly "i know."

"I'm gonna borrow your shower and get this mess cleaned up from between my legs" she said picking up some of her clothes "then we can talk a little more after that I have to get home, and remind me to call Griffin to set up an alibi in case my dad talks to him."

**~The Next Day – Grant High School~**

Adrian had been suspicious and upset since she was pushed out of Ricky's bed yesterday morning, now she was waiting in front of his locker. She saw him walking towards her smirking as usual; she crossed her arms and waited till he was in front of her "so what was that about yesterday?"

"Not what you think" he said leaning on the locker next to her.

"Are you cheating on me with Amy?" she asked, she could almost always tell when he was lying.

"No" he said without hesitating "i told you, I just had something to do yesterday, are you gonna suspect me of cheating on you every time I do something without you?"

She watched him carefully trying to determine if he had lied "look just don't kick me out of bed next time like I'm some kinda whore."

"Adrian it wasn't like that" he said standing up straight "i just forgot I had to do something."

She wanted to know what that something was but relented and kissed him softly "fine, I'm gonna go talk to Grace, talk to you later."

Amy and Ashley walked into the school building together that was until Griffin appeared next to them "Ashley can I talk to you in private?"

She nodded and followed him off to the closest wall "what do you need?" she asked.

He sighed "what was the deal with the phone call yesterday? Why did you need an alibi?"

She sighed wondering if she could tell him, but deciding against the whole truth she just looked at him "i broke our pact."

His eyes widened "what? Why?"

"Look I know I said I didn't want a boyfriend but I did, and I've found him... I was with him yesterday" she said "I needed the alibi because you know my dad wouldn't want that."

Griffin still looked stunned "I'm just... I thought you might tell me before... I mean the pact..." he stuttered.

She shrugged "I know, I'm sorry but I love him, I really do."

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"About as sure as I can be" she then looked him in the eye "please don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone!"

He finally smiled "fine, fine" he then saw a boy that had tried to talk to him before walk by "well since the pact is off..."

Ashley followed his gaze and laughed "go ahead I'll talk to you at lunch."

Amy and Ben were chatting idly when they heard a commotion and Henry ran up to them "Grace just slapped Jack, apparently he was sleeping with Madison this summer!"

Amy's jaw dropped "what!"

Henry was grinning like an idiot "i was walking by when it happened, from what I could hear Jack had left his cellphone at Grace's accidentally and she checked it when he got a text from Madison"

Ben shook his head "wow, I didn't see that coming."

"I know" said Amy "i thought they were a happy couple, I can't believe that Madison would do that..."

Alice popped up next to them "so I guess you heard about Grace and Jack?"

"Yeah" the three said.

They all turned when they saw Grace run by crying with Jack hot on her trails trying to talk to her, they all knew they would hear more later, while Amy decided she would talk to Lauren and Madison about it later.

**~Lunch~**

Ashley spared a glance towards Ricky while trying to not glare at Adrian who was attached to his arm; she ate silently nodding as Griffin talked to her. She saw from the corner of her eye Ricky stood and moved towards the entrance, and considering Adrian wasn't following she assumed that he was going to the bathroom.

"I have to make a call" she said interrupting Griffin "I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched as she moved over towards an open area; she pulled out her phone and dialed Ricky's number.

"Hey Ashley" he answered.

"How long until you break up with her?" she said "I'm not like my sister, I'm not letting you walk all over me."

"I'm not doing anything like that to you, I'm just waiting for the right time" he said as she heard him open a door.

"look there never will be a 'right time', the longer you wait the more you'll hurt her" she said "besides once my pregnancy is known and that you're the father she'll figure it out."

"It's just that I've been promising her I'm turning over a new leaf and I wasn't gonna cheat" he said softly.

"Too late for that" she said trying to control her emotions "i love you, I'm carrying your child."

"I know, I know" he responded sighing "this is just so complicated."

"be that as it may" she said looking around making sure no one was listening "I'm pregnant, we can't hide it forever, a lot of people are going to be hurt when that happens... now are you going to man up and stand by me or am I in this alone."

It remained quiet for a long time and she was about to get angry but then she heard him let out a breath of air "ok, I'll tell her... I'll stand by you when everyone finds out... I'll be a man and a father..."

"Thank you" she said softly "thank you."

"I'll talk to you later" he said before hanging up.

In the bathroom he went over and began urinating, when he finished he washed his hands and walked out. When the door closed the last stall in the bathroom opened and Ben stepped out 'what was that about, is he cheating on Adrian?'


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Ashley sat quietly at Ricky's kitchen table pushing her can of soda back and forth, her lover stood over the sink washing some dishes. Ricky sighed to himself, he hadn't broke up with Adrian yet because he didn't see her after school and told Ashley he wouldn't feel right breaking up with her over the phone.

So Ashley had stuck to his side like glue to make sure he told Adrian and if he didn't she would be there to clear things up.

"I'm bored" she said looking at Ricky's back.

He shook his head as he dried a plate "I told you I wasn't doing anything today and Adrian won't be over today."

"Entertain me" she whined slightly poking her can.

Ricky chuckled "I have to go downstairs and work in half an hour, there's not much we can do in that amount of time…"

"We could always go tell my parents I'm pregnant" she said humorlessly.

Ricky stiffened "eh… how about we put it off for as long as possible? I like being alive."

**~Juergens' Household~**

Amy and Ben had briefly discussed what Ben had overheard, the conversation didn't last long seeing as Amy really didn't care what Ricky did in his spare time or with whom he did whatever it was that he did. She was currently studying with Ben while John slept when Anne stepped in rocking Robby "Amy have you seen Ashley?"

"Hmm? Oh… uh no" Amy replied putting her text book in her lap.

Anne started mumbling to herself and walked off, everyone was busy and no one noticed she was still gone until Ben left when they were getting dinner ready. George was the first to notice she was gone and panic trying to call her cell phone, Anne and Amy began to call around to see if they could find her.

Amy was on the phone with Madison, which meant Lauren was also there listening in right next to the red head "so you haven't seen her since school?"

"Yeah, we're sorry Amy… have you tried her friend? That Griffin guy?"

"No, I'll try him next" sighed Amy running a hand through her hair.

George was still trying Ashley's phone while Anne flittered around the house nervously looking after the babies.

**~Ricky's Apartment~**

Ricky stepped into his apartment sighing before taking off his shirt getting ready to shower then make a light dinner before bed. He was walking past the kitchen when he heard a phone ringing, he didn't even take into account his cell phone was in his pocket on silent.

Tiredly he picked up the phone and answered it "yeah?"

"Ashley! Who is this? Where is my daughter?"

"Shit" was all Ricky could say before hanging up quickly.

Ricky was frozen in panic as he noticed it was Ashley's phone then he noticed her purse hanging on a chair 'she's still here! Fuck, fuck, fuck!'

The phone rang again and he dropped it, shaking himself out of his stupor he picked it up and checked the living room then came back and went to his room. Ashley lay asleep on his bed above the covers fully clothed, moving over to her she was already stirring from the sound of the phone ringing in Ricky's hand "Ashley get up!"

She stirred some more then shot up "Ricky!"

"Ashley what are you still doing here?" then he held up the phone "I accidentally answered it when I came in… it was your dad!"

Ashley paled "shit… uh damn it give me the phone" it had stopped ringing by then but started again "uh what should I tell him?"

Ricky's heart was still racing "I don't know."

Not knowing what to do she just answered "uh hey dad."

"Ashley! Where are you? Who answered your phone?" came her father's anxious and angry voice.

"Uh well dad… you see umm… I fell asleep uh at Griffin's…" she said uncertainly.

"Griffin's? Amy is on the phone with Griffin he hasn't seen you all day."

Ashley sighed quietly then looked apologetically at Ricky "dad… I'm uh; I'm at my boyfriend's."

Ricky felt his throat tighten and motioned questioningly at her.

"BOYFRIEND"S!" her father yelled, and Ashley could hear her mother in the background when her father began yelling at her "what do you mean! You don't have a boyfriend, you can't have a boyfriend and you certainly can't be at some boy's house…"

Ashley pulled the phone away from her ear and placed her hand over the mouthpiece as her father continued his rant, she looked at Ricky "we should tell him… them, my family…"

Ricky was still confused his head rushing through scenarios, he blinked "now? Why now? I haven't even broken up with Adrian, your dad will kill me and the rest of your family will help hide the body."

"You're being over dramatic" she said "they'd find out sooner or later, I won't tell them I'm pregnant… I just don't want to hide that I love you."

He didn't know what to say so Ashley just took that as an ok and went back to talking to her dad "dad please stop" George was surprised and stopped talking "dad… I do have a boyfriend, and no before you start yelling nothing happened."

George sighed "Ashley… what's going on?"

"I was visiting him before he went to work… and stayed for a little while when he left, I fell asleep on accident and he woke me up when he got home."

"Jeez… what are you thinking? Why didn't you tell me?"

"George a boyfriend?" she heard her mother's voice then realized she was on speaker phone.

"Well since you can all hear me… uh I guess I might as well tell you now so you can cool off before I come home" she took a breath and steadied herself.

**~Juergens' Household~**

Amy had come in when she heard her father yelling, Anne turned to her "Ashley answered her phone."

Amy sighed in relief as her father yelled it went on for a few minutes before suddenly stopping and putting the phone on speaker "dad… I do have a boyfriend, and no before you start yelling nothing happened."

Amy gasped softly and Anne had to sit down.

George sighed "Ashley… what's going on?"

"I was visiting him before he went to work… and stayed for a little while when he left, I fell asleep on accident and he woke me up when he got home."

"Jeez… what are you thinking? Why didn't you tell me?"

"George a boyfriend?" Anne asked still in shock.

"Well since you can all hear me… uh I guess I might as well tell you now so you can cool off before I come home" it remained quiet for a minute then they heard Ashley exhale "I'm dating Ricky."

Amy didn't let the name click, she couldn't, there was no way her little sister was dating the father of her baby. Anne would have collapsed if she wasn't already sitting down "Ricky?" she whispered to herself.

George felt his blood pressure rising "Ricky? RICKY! As in Ricky Underwood? Ricky as in the boy who got your sister pregnant and has a kid with her Ricky!"

There was a long silence and they could hear whispering on the other line, after a few minutes there was a cough and then their phone was also put on speaker "uh yeah dad that Ricky… say hi Ricky they know now."

"Uh hey" came Ricky's voice "uh about me and Ashley…"

"There is no you and my daughter" said George "I told you to stay away from her…"

"Knock it off dad" came Ashley's voice "I'll call you when you cool off."

"Ashley!" he began but the phone clicked off.

George pulled the phone back and stared at it; he growled and threw the phone "God damn it!"

He started cursing to himself and pacing, Anne stood up and tried to calm him down. Amy found herself going to get John already knowing what she was about to do.

**~Ricky's Apartment~**

Ashley had turned off her phone, and had talked to Ricky to calm him down explaining her father wouldn't call the cops and didn't know where he lived. He had gotten into the shower only to hear Ashley come into the bathroom and undress before climbing in.

"I love you" she said hugging herself to his back breasts pressed against him.

"I love me too" he laughed as she playfully hit him, looking over his shoulder he glanced down "your tits are bigger than your sisters."

Ashley quirked an eyebrow "I'm standing in the shower naked with you and you talk about my sister's breasts?"

Ricky turned wrapping his arms around her and she squinted as water sprayed at her, he smirked "Jealous?"

She smirked back "not likely" her hand wrapped around his hardening member "I think you like me more."

He grunted "want to take this to the bed?"

Ashley nodded giving him a squeeze.

Half an hour later Amy found herself outside Ricky's apartment holding John, she tried the door and walked right in when she found it unlocked. When she saw the living room and kitchen empty she placed a sleeping John and his car seat in the living room.

It wasn't until she was nearing Ricky's door that her emotions finally began to show, shock and anger spread across her face as she heard moaning.

"Oh god Ricky!"

She opened the door angrily, face red and froze in anger as she saw her little sister completely naked sitting on top of an equally naked Ricky hopping up and down her head thrown back. Their bodies sweaty, but the two lovers snapped their attention to the door when it opened.

They both looked at Amy but Ashley hadn't stopped rocking her hips, they were in shock. Amy gaped at her sister for almost a whole minute as Ashley continued to move, finally snapping back to reality "what the hell are you doing!" then she looked away "and stop moving! Stop what you're doing!"

Ashley seemed to finally realize her sister was there "Amy what the hell are you doing here!"

Amy turned back to see Ashley getting off of Ricky and his manhood slowly exit her sister; she blushed in embarrassment and anger before looking away.

After some rustling she turned to see Ashley with a sheet wrapped around her and Ricky pulling his pants on "w-what is going on! Ashley?"

Her younger sister sighed and ran a hand through her hair much like she did "Amy I'm dating Ricky."

"I know that" Amy said angrily "but this? Sex!"

"John?" Ricky asked.

Amy not wanting to talk to him yet pointed out the door "asleep in the living room."

After he left Amy sighed "I don't get it…"

"I love him" Ashley said "I have for a long time but I didn't want to make a move because of you and Adrian."

"b-but… I mean… how and why, why him?"

Ashley held the sheet tighter "I don't know, there's a lot of reasons… what does it matter who I'm with anyway."

They talked about it back and forth for a little while before it started calming down; Amy was sitting at the foot of the bed "I can't believe we lost our virginity to the same guy."

Ashley shrugged "I have been wondering…"

"Hmmm?" Amy asked.

"Well you complained about your first time with him… but I must say I found it very enjoyable."

Amy blushed "are we really talking about this?" sighing she shrugged "whatever, fine I did enjoy my first time I only complained because I was angry at Ricky."

Ashley glared playfully at her sister "you realize you just interrupted great sex."

"Oh… my… god…" Amy said "it's already weird enough that I have slept with him, I can't believe we can talk like this."

Ashley laughed "well we've never really been like sisters."

Amy nodded "still do we need to know the details of our sex lives with the same guy?"

"I don't know? Does it matter, it's not like you love him anymore…"

"What makes you think I ever did?" Amy asked huffily.

Ashley shook her head "well you had to at least like him to let him get in your pants."

Amy shrugged but remained silent, memories of the boy that wooed her at band camp almost making her blush, Ashley blinked then sat up "no, no, no… god damn it Amy."

"W-what!" she asked suddenly aware of her thoughts.

"You still like him!" Ashley said pointing at her.

Amy felt the blush surfacing "I-I do n-not."

Ashley groaned and fell back "I can't believe this."

"Wait I d-don't" Amy pleaded.

From her position on her back Ashley looked up at Amy "yes you do, it's clear as day, I'm not sharing I hope you know."

Amy coughed "w-what!"

"Well maybe I would…" Ashley began playfully.

Before Amy could retort Ricky stepped in with John who was awake and giggling in his Arms "so uh" he began "everything ok?"

Amy couldn't help but let her eyes roam over Ricky until she felt Ashley slap her arm "knock it off."

Ricky smirked as he regained his confidence "I miss something?"

Ashley shook her head then sat up sighing and holding the sheets to her "Amy there is one last thing, please don't judge or get angry at me or Ricky."

"Hmmm?" Amy asked standing up.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**(Amy POV)**

"I'm pregnant" my sister said.

Everything came crashing back, all the things we had just talked about and seemed cool with reversed and I was angry again with Ricky and my sister. I didn't know what to say so I grabbed John from Ricky and began walking out, I heard my sister calling for me "Amy wait!"

She was getting dressed and Ricky seemed at a loss for what to do so I quickly got John in his car seat and left as fast as I could.

I got John strapped in his place in record time and hopped into the driver's seat, I caught sight of my sister in only an oversized t-shirt which I was sure was Ricky's. I ignored her shouts as I drove away not sparing a glance in my rearview mirror.

I don't know why I was ok with Ashley sleeping with Ricky a few minutes ago, but I was sure as hell not anymore. I mean technically there's nothing wrong with their relationship, besides John, Ricky has no ties with my family. We were never married or even boyfriend and girlfriend, I was just another one night stand of Ricky's.

But still… my own sister sleeping with the guy who got me pregnant! It just seemed wrong. Oh god she was pregnant too now, what the hell…

Our family is cursed with teenage pregnancy it seems.

I kept driving deciding to just try and think for a while.

What was I supposed to do? My kid would be related in more than one way to hers. This just complicated our lives so much more.

My phone began ringing insistently in my ear, I glanced at it seeing Ashley's name on the screen. Ignoring it I sighed, I can't talk to her now. I don't know if I can ever again… I mean we just talked about our sex lives with the same guy. I think I had only been ok doing it because I was in shock but now I couldn't even think of talking to her, hell we hardly talked anyway so not talking to her at all won't really affect my life.

Just… what was I supposed to do about John and Ricky? I can't avoid him when he comes to see his son, and the weird thing is I find myself not wanting to. But I'm angry at my sister… why? Ricky was there too it's not like Ashley seduced him.

Unless… she did…

Ugh! Stupid idea, why am I trying to make Ricky out to be the good guy when I tried so hard to make him into the bad guy when I was pregnant?

Dammit that word again, I seriously need to stop thinking about this.

**Ricky's Apartment**

Ashley sat on the couch next to Ricky not knowing what to do or feel "so…" Ricky said now fully dressed.

Ashley still only wore his shirt and a pair of panties, her legs curled under her "that could have gone better."

"I thought we were waiting" Ricky said touching her arm "you just told your family about us and Amy about being pregnant."

Ashley sighed "I don't know what came over me… I don't know why I did that…" she pulled herself to Ricky and hugged him "what are we going to do now? Amy won't take my calls, I don't know if she's going to tell my mom and dad."

Her head rested on his shoulder as she hugged him "I never do anything without thinking… why now?"

Ricky shrugged and Ashley tried to lighten her mood "maybe you're making me dumb."

Ricky scoffed playfully "you mean you weren't already?"

She hit him and pulled back brining her lips to his "behave."

Ashley's phone rang and she saw her house number, Ricky shook his head "your dad is going to kill me."

Ashley turned her phone off, and stood "can we just… go to bed? I don't want to think about this anymore today."

**Next Day – Grant High School**

Ben stood quietly next to Amy as he watched her silently fume at her locker, shoving her books in as hard as she could "uh… Amy?"

She turned her glare to him then softened her eyes "sorry um what did you need?"

"Are you ok?" he asked wary of her temper.

She shook her head "no, it's just… family problems…"

Ben thought for a second then huffed "Ricky?"

Amy sighed "no… I mean sort of… it's just all so complicated."

Ben clenched his fists "you and he… aren't uh…" he his sentence die off but Amy's face twisted into anger at his assumption.

"This has nothing to do with me and him it has to do with him and…"

"Ashley?" Ben said.

Amy noticed Ben looking behind her along with many people in the hallway; she turned and saw her younger sister walking through the door with her arm around Ricky's waist and his arm over her shoulder.

Ricky hid his nervousness especially since he hadn't talked to Adrian yet, he saw Amy glaring at them and Ben staring with his mouth open.

"I think this is about as smart as your decision to tell your parents about us was yesterday" he whispered to the young girl under his arm.

Ashley pinched his side and whispered back "it was gonna get out eventually."

Amy's death glare increased as she noticed Ashley wearing one of Ricky's shirts and her pants from yesterday, she could hear everyone already whispering about the pair. Madison and Lauren quickly moved over to Amy "what's going on?" Lauren asked.

Madison looked between Amy and the pair moving down the hallway "what's your sister doing with Ricky?"

Amy shut her locker "I don't know."

Ashley and Ricky heard the commotion and watched Amy walk away from her locker ignoring them, Ricky kept walking pulling Ashley with him towards her locker "this is going to suck."

Ashley just smiled "at least you don't have to talk to my dad after school today… I'm dreading that conversation."

Ricky leaned down to her ear and whispered "please, please just don't mention the pregnancy… I'll try to talk to Amy later… lets at least keep that to us for a while."

She nodded as they got to her locker Griffin already there looking between the two with a raised eyebrow "uh… something you wanna tell me?"

Ricky pulled his arm away "I gotta grab my stuff for class I'll talk to you later."

Ashley unlinked her arm but leaned up placing a quick kiss on Ricky's lips. A group of guys down the hall let out catcalls and a few other people gave them weird looks, but most people just glanced and went on with their lives.

Griffin coughed as Ricky began walking away "uh explanation?"

Ashley turned to her locker and began opening it "you can probably guess."

"But… but he's the father of your sister's baby" Griffin sputtered "I mean… why? How? When?"

She was gathering her books and sighed "it's not like he was married to my sister, it's not against the law for us to be together" she looked at him "and as to your question, why? Because I love him."

He leaned against the locker next to hers "this is just… a lot to take in…"

Ashley shrugged "just in case you were planning on telling my dad, he already knows."

Griffin blinked "and he's ok with it?"

She laughed and shook her head "no, I have to talk to him today… I spent last night at Ricky's."

Griffin pulled himself away from the locker "what the… are you uh… you know…" he motioned with his hands.

"Not a discussion for the school hallway" she said closing her locker "I'll talk to you later" she began walking away and Griffin sighed shaking his head.

Adrian walked into the school and headed towards her locker only to overhear a conversation "can you believe Ricky?"

Adrian stopped before turning the corner hearing the female voice and then another female voice and she recognized both "I know, first he gets Amy pregnant and now he's with Ashley, her sister of all people."

Adrian was confused for a second before she understood those words, stepping angrily around the corner she stopped in front of Madison and Lauren making the girls clam up "what did you say about Ricky and Ashley?"

"Uh nothing…" Madison said backing into the lockers.

Lauren just stayed quiet and Madison began sweating under Adrian's glare "uh well it's not like we know anything… I mean maybe they aren't together… they just came in together, uh I should stop talking…"

Adrian clenched her fists and stalked off searching for Ricky only to nearly bump into Ashley "you!" she said pointing at the younger girl, Adrian then noticed the t-shirt Ashley was wearing "is that Ricky's shirt?"

Ashley looked down at the shirt she was wearing "uh oh."

"Uh oh is right" she said "what are you doing wearing Ricky's shirt?"

"Adrian…" Ashley sighed "we didn't mean for you to find out like this, Ricky wanted to talk to you."

Adrian felt a lump form in her throat "who the hell do you think you are? What you slept with Ricky and now you think you're together with him? He's with me!"

Ashley ignored the people who stopped to watch the argument "mine and Ricky's sex life is none of your business."

"He had a kid with your sister!" Adrian stated "and he's still with me."

Ashley crossed her arms "so what, it's not like he was married to my sister, and he's not with you he just hasn't told you yet."

The first bell rang but the girls didn't stop staring each other down, finally Ashley smirked "sorry" she said without any sincerity.

Adrian was thinking of grabbing the younger girl's hair and scratching her eyes out but Ashley began walking away and quickly went into her classroom. Stomping away she swore to have a long talk with Ricky as soon as she found him, he cheated on her again after telling her he wasn't, and she had believed him.

**Lunch**

**(Ricky POV)**

I had managed to avoid Adrian since after first period when I saw her waiting at my locker, I know I should talk to her, I just didn't know how yet. I wanted to talk to Amy but she had been avoiding me too it seemed, looking out the door to wear everyone was eating outside I spotted Adrian sitting at a table looking around.

I also noticed Amy sitting with Madison and Lauren chatting idly, pulling out my phone I texted Amy and then looked to see if she got it. She picked up her phone and read my message but set her phone back down, sighing I texted again even adding 'please' a few times.

This time after reading it she stood and said goodbye to her friends before getting up and moving towards the doors, I was glad to see Adrian hadn't noticed since she was too busy looking for me.

Amy stepped inside noticing me standing near the door "what did you want to talk about that couldn't wait?" she asked me seemingly irritated.

I sighed "I kind of wanted to talk to you about… uh the whole situation."

"Whole situation?" she asked then I noticed she didn't seem annoyed at me.

Running my hand through my hair I motioned for her to walk with me "look about your sister and me…"

She walked next to me but didn't look at me "I don't want to know any more about that."

I grunted knowingly "well I just… don't want things to be awkward, uh between us."

She looked at me this time "it's kind of late for that isn't it?"

I stopped and looked into her eyes "I'm so confused about the whole thing."

Amy's eyes softened "then why did you sleep with her?"

Stopping near the stairwell I shrugged "I'm me… that's not right. Look she told me she loved me… and came on to me and of course I went along with it."

"So it was Ashley's fault" she said "god I should have known…"

"Well it's not entirely her fault" I tried but Amy seemed adamant to believe it was Ashley's fault which raised the question, why?

She tucked her hair behind her hair "I can't believe she took you from me…"

Amy's eyes got wide as did mine, she waved her hands in a placating gesture "that came out wrong!"

I shook my head and smirked "I don't know how else that would come out."

She blushed "I didn't mean it like that uh… I meant something different… I'm with Ben!"

I watched as she left after blurting that out. Things were already complicated but it seemed with Ashley being pregnant it was even now more so. I had asked Amy once not too long ago whether we had a chance at being a couple if Adrian and Ben weren't in the picture. Adrian was about to be out, but with Ashley moving in and her still with Ben I wasn't sure what was happening.

But she still seemed to want me.

And I knew this was going to be a problem, because it would already be hard to not cheat on Ashley especially since Adrian always seemed to pull me back. But if Amy offered, I wasn't sure if I would say no.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

**A/N: This is for LaBellaShai27, for making me actually work on it so she doesn't get blamed for my lack of updates… although you should blame her anyway… just kidding… (No seriously blame her). Also I know this is short but I must get back to my new twilight fetish, I'll update this and other stories when I can.**

**(Ashley POV)**

My life was spinning out of control. Pregnancy, a boyfriend, my family is mad at me, and my one friend is not exactly being supportive.

The pregnancy didn't bother me as much as I thought it would… well most days so far it didn't but some days I just felt like I had no control over anything.

I was pushing Ricky with my pregnancy, hoping having him around during it would somehow change him like John had. I don't know when I fell in love with Ricky, but these feelings I had for him were stronger than anything I felt for anyone so I'm pretty sure it's love. Not that any of that matters when it comes to Ricky, he likes to run from his problems and I don't know if, or more like when, he'll run from me. So I try to 'nudge' him in the right direction; my direction, I just hope I don't push to far or hard.

We're moving fast, not that I'm complaining about the sex which he seems to want constantly, but we haven't defined our relationship fully.

My family is another obstacle, which I'm currently getting ready to talk to them once I get home, I have thought of millions of questions, answers and reactions that we will go through. But nothing is set in stone, and our conversation will more than likely end badly.

Griffin hasn't spoken to me about the situation yet, and was currently silent in the passenger seat of his mother's van. I sat in the back dreading each second that ticked by as we drew closer to my house.

"Thank you for the ride" I said quietly as Griffin's mom pulled onto my street.

She smiled back at me and nodded before stopping, I slowly pulled my belongings together before exiting trying to delay the inevitable. Griffin rolled down his window as I stepped out and closed my door, he sighed "uh good luck…"

I just nodded and stepped back, once they pulled away I stood in my front lawn staring at my house, considering and I mean _really considering_ making a run for it and hiding at Ricky's apartment for the rest of my life.

Glancing to the driveway I notice Amy's car isn't here yet which would have been a relief if it wasn't for the fact my father's car sat in place of hers. Clenching my hands into fists I steeled myself as best I could before walking slowly to the front door.

I made my way in quietly hoping beyond hope that maybe my parents would be over their anger by now, sadly as the door shut behind me my mother stepped out of the kitchen down the hall. I expected anger; sadly what I got was much worse. She looked miserable and sad, and behind all that disappointed.

I would never admit it but that hurt probably more than anything else she could have done, emotionally anyway.

"Um hey mom" I said weakly wishing I could put on an indifferent face.

She remained quiet for a while which just added to my nervousness before she motioned with her hand for me to follow her "your father and I want to talk to you."

Damn…

I followed her as she moved to the dining room where my father sat at the head of the table arms crossed and face set in a scowl.

Double damn…

"Uh… hi daddy…" I tried.

He shook his head and went to speak, I was sure it would have been something mean or hateful do to his current emotional state but my mother cut him off "have a seat honey."

I did as instructed all the while wondering if maybe I could make a run for the door and get away. My dad seemed to be unable to form a proper thought at the moment with how angry he looked and my mother took lead again "Ashley first of all we're very disappointed in you, and how you handle the situation last night."

I nodded solemnly.

"Secondly we don't think you and Ricky having a relationship is a good idea."

"I love him…" I tried to defend. My father sputtered angrily.

My mother sighed folding her hands in her lap "I'm sure you think you do honey, but you're so young and you don't want to rush in to these things, especially something as complicated as this."

A little late for that, I fought from saying that or looking at my stomach though and just looked out the window nearest me.

Finally my father gave up being silent slamming his hand on the table "just what the hell do you think you were doing!" he pointed at me and I cringed under his gaze "talking to me… us like that, we're your parents and you are defiantly not old enough to make decisions like that…"

"George calm down" my mother said softly.

"I am calm" he said although his voice remained raised as he looked back at me "just what do you think you were doing? Tell me what crossed your mind that made you act like this! What do you think you were doing staying the night at his apartment?"

I slumped my shoulders not knowing what to say exactly, I mean there were so many options but no matter what I said they would still hate Ricky. So instead of doing the smart thing I put on my emotional mask and smirked "do you really want the details of what Ricky and I do alone?"

My father blinked, blanched and then his face went fire red.

Fuck, I should have kept my mouth shut.

**Ricky's Apartment**

Amy was carrying John up the steps to Ricky's apartment, after texting him earlier about seeing John outside of the Juergens household. He had agreed readily and now she was getting slightly nervous after her awkward statement to him earlier.

She knocked on the door and heard a muffled "come in."

Ricky turned from the counter where he was chopping an onion, greeting the mother of his child "hey Amy give me a sec I'm starting dinner" he went back to chopping "uh were you staying long enough to eat?"

Amy was still uneasy about being alone with Ricky but she put a brave front as she held John a little tighter "s-sure. I guess."

She placed John down in the living room where a few of his toys still littered the floor, she moved to the chair across from the couch and sat. Her eyes wandered over to Ricky who was barefoot wearing only jeans and a white tee, a dish towel thrown over his shoulder as he through the onions in a pan on the stove.

As he went to chopping something else, she couldn't tell with his back to her, he called over his shoulder "so, how was your day?"

Amy shrugged even though he couldn't see "um ok I guess, just like every other day."

"Just ok?" he asked seemingly able to talk easily with her as long as he wasn't looking at her "grades any better? Not slipping again?"

Amy felt her body relax, it was easier to talk with Ricky without his smirk dazzling her or his eyes boring into hers "yeah, I mean I'm still a little behind… but John has been getting on a schedule and I've been getting back into the groove of things."

Ricky was moving around multitasking, cooking multiple things, washing dishes he didn't need and throwing away the trash. He hummed to himself as he washed his hands before grabbing various things including a bowl and a whisk "how's John been lately, I haven't got to see him much."

Amy and Ricky slipped into easy conversation all weirdness set aside for the moment. Amy found how easy it felt to act like a family with him and their son, alone in their little bubble, real life problems forgotten. Amy offered to set the table and get John's highchair set up. They laughed together easily and even John had let a few giggles loose making his parents smile warmly at him, Amy's soft chuckle caught in her throat as she turned and was face to face with Ricky.

He had seemed to have just turned around from the fridge holding a bottle of juice; they both looked surprised at the closeness but neither made to move back. Amy felt a blush creeping up her neck as Ricky's face changed to that of a playful smirk "hey" he said lowly.

Amy blinked "hi?" she responded forming it as a question.

Ricky's eyes flicked to her mouth and back up causing the mother of his child to blush deeper and unconsciously lick her lips.

The spell was broken by John's laugh and a clatter as he threw his toy against the wall. The teens snapped their attention to him before separating the distance between them "you want to get him washed up while I set the food?"

Amy couldn't form an answer, her mind racing back to what had just happened, so she just nodded and made sure not to look into his eyes as she walked stiffly to John.

Dinner was quiet, Amy couldn't bring herself to say more than a couple words, sometimes just nodding or shaking her head. John had the time of his life playing with his food helping ease the tension slightly. Afterwards Ricky started washing the dishes while Amy stood idly by "uh maybe I should go…"

He turned to her then to the clock "it's a little after six and I haven't got to spend time with John."

Amy sighed as her escape was ruined "oh yeah… ok I'll just um sit in the living room."

A few minutes later Ricky sauntered over and picked John up "hey buddy you miss daddy?"

John clapped his hands as Ricky began talking and playing with him, Amy couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips watching the two. Her heart fluttered and she knew she was getting to comfortable; she shot up "um actually I r-really got to go… I uh f-forgot I have stuff t-to do…"

Ricky looked at her and quirked an eyebrow "ok then."

She began gathering John's things and moving towards the door, Ricky followed a little too closely and when Amy spun around to grab John she found herself in Ricky's face. She was about to back pedal but Ricky leaned in and kissed her, she nearly choked in shock but found herself kissing back before abruptly stopping "I-I…uh we… I m-mean…"

She grabbed John carefully and walked briskly out of the apartment, leaving a bewildered Ricky.

His face changed to a smirk as he heard her go down the stairs "I'm going to hell in a hand basket."

**Juergens' Household**

Ashley and George had spent the last hour and a half yelling at each other, repetitively, while Anne tried to calm them down.

"I forbid you to see him!"

"You can't stop us from seeing each other; we go to the same school!"

"Please you two, let's just take a minute and breathe."

George was standing at his end of the table breathing heavily "maybe we'll send you to a different school!"

"You can't do that! Mom tell him!"

Anne sighed, George slammed his palm on the table "I won't allow it, I won't have it… I trusted you and you go behind my back with that, that… that 'thing' that got your sister pregnant!"

"He's not a _thing_, he's a boy and his name is Ricky! I love him!"

The door opened and as Amy came in from the driveway, she looked into the dining room "you know the whole neighborhood can probably hear you guys?"

Ashley glad to have a break from the diatribe of her father, tilted her head slightly "where were you?"

Amy, for reasons unknown to her, felt the jealousy and loathing toward her sister surface. So she adopted her best smirk feeling her _inner bitch_ make an appearance "I was _with _Ricky."

She knew Ashley would take it the wrong way which is exactly what she wanted right now.

George didn't seem to change, Anne looked slightly taken aback.

But Ashley…

Ashley looked livid "what were you doing!"

Amy was thankful for her innocence at that moment, because as she thought of the kiss she blushed brightly "nothing…" she had forgot her parents, and what it sounded like to them was causing a whole new storm to brew.

"You… you fucking slut!" Ashley screamed "he's my boyfriend!"

Amy gasped at being called a slut her anger tipping her over the edge, plummeting headlong into a shit storm "That's a laugh coming from you when you're the pregnant one now!"

Time froze…

Triple Damn… with a cherry on top…

As it slowly started back up Amy realized what she had said and covered her mouth. George looked pale all his anger gone, just fear on his face. Anne was on the verge of tears shaking her head and chanting "No, no, no, no…"

Ashley's eyes met Amy's, and then the tears came. Ashley felt them streak down her cheeks as she clutched her stomach protectively "I hate you!" she said harshly before running out the door.

**Another A/N: uh sorry I didn't want to end this chapter there. I had a lot planned to do with this chapter but my mind is somewhere else at the moment, and on a side note I got a new dog… not that any of you care about my personal life… but still she's so cute (when she's sleeping anyway). Anyways till next time.**


End file.
